Zoo Semetary
by Beastial Moon
Summary: Pet Semetary in the style of the Penguins of Madagascar! First chapter slow, promises to gain speed in later chapters. Review! Last Chapter up! Note the views of the characters do not meet my views. I don't own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Zoo Semetary

**Not my plotline or characters. Some OC's used, but most of them are original characters from the show. Pet Semetary storyline used. Rated M for future chapters.**

Chapter one – Home Coming.

He glanced at the calendar – like any normal animal, to know what the day was. The fifth of June. The letter was thick, and held tight in his flippers.

"Skipper" he said, addressing his commanding officer. "Skipper, I have some – news."

"Is it good news? It's not bad news, is it? You know how I hate bad news. I can't stand bad news. And the day started out so well. So tell me – what kind of news is it?"

"Well, it's good – sort of."

"Sort of?"

"My wife is coming to the new penguin exhibit – and my son and daughter."

"Kowalski! How come I did not know this?"

"Know what?"

"Your life!"

"What, are you the only one allowed with a secret life? I used to be something else, skipper. A provider. I still love them, and I hope you don't intrude too much."

"How are we to know they're not spies?"

"Skipper, Really! My own wife – a spy for Blowhole? Besides, he's on fan pop. He knows everything about us. What else could he possibly spy for?"  
"Hmmm – point taken."

"Sir, if I may –"Kowalski asked

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to stay with them in their habitat. It would mean a lot to them, and to me."

"And you'll be here every day to keep up training?"

"Affirmative." Kowalski promised. And he would keep his promise.

"Well, then alright. Just don't do anything rash."

Kowalski climbed the ladder to the outside world. The sun was in the trees, holding back just enough light. It was a clear, sunny morning, and everything was just right. Oh, how he wished it could last! For now, he stood in the clearing, smelling the calming breeze.

Then the zoo cart pulled up. The new penguin habitat was (looking at the zoo map) below the penguins first habitat, straight across from the otters and diagonal to the lemurs and Alligators.

Kowalski jumped out of the habitat, and waddled over to the new one. Alice was opening a small crate, from which he could hear a crying voice. His youngest son.

"Laura!" he held out his flippers. His daughter ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Daddy, we missed you!" She said, looking down at him. Mentally, she was about seven and his son, Jack, was three. They looked smaller than Private, and just as adorable. All was good.

"Daddy, look at what mom got us!" Laura said excitedly. She held up a small aquarium. Inside was a goldfish. "Mommy said if we took care of it, we could keep it!" Kowalski smiled. Kam always knew what to do. When moving from their old home in the Philadelphia Zoo, keeping their minds off it with new things was the logical choice. That was why he had fallen in love with her in the first place – she was logical, and very thorough.

His son, Jack, just played with his toy cars. Matchbox cars, dumpy little things. They looked like a child misplaced them and they got ran over by a car. Windows were all smashed, and the hood was down. But he kept playing with his toys. Kowalski smiled at him.

"Hey, little guy! Whatcha got there?" he asked. Jack held up the car.

"This is mine!" he said. "I see that." Kowalski responded politely.

**Next chapter to be updated soon. This was just a slow starter chapter, things will really pick up along the next two chapters.**


	2. The Path

**Next Chapter is up! I now realize that not many people are going to read this because it is in the crossovers section. This really stinks, because I think this is going to be one of my best yet. But whatever. The show will go on.**

**The Path**

Kowalski and Kam slept in one large bunk at one end of the room, and Jack and Laura at the other end, in separate bunks. The first night went uneventful. Kam got up early and made everyone fish pancakes, to their delight. There was concrete table in the middle of the room.

The room, hidden underground like the Penguins HQ, had four walls. It had a door leading to the penguins HQ, and a similar fishbowl to hide the steps outside.

Kowalski ate, watching his little children. Jack had pancake syrup all over his flipper, and Laura was trying to inspect it, or something. He put his fork down.

"You know what, Kids. I'm going to go exploring later today. Do you want to come?" He loved the way their faces lit up. "Can we really daddy?"

"Of course, Laura."

"Go nyew plazes!" Jack gurgled. Kowalski laughed. They finished off breakfast. "I'll be back," Kowalski said. He walked over to Skipper's HQ.

"Hello, Skipper. I'm ready for training."

"Good work on coming over, Kowalski. Let's start with some stretches."

…

Later that day.

Kowalski came back home around three o'clock. His children were watching a television show. On the show, the mother was cooking dinner. The father came home from work, and the kids leaped into his arms, waiting for him. He felt a tad of remorse at that.

"Kids. It's time to go."

"Yay!" they yelled, running out the door. Kowalski chuckled. Ah, to be young and naïve again…

Kowalski followed after them. Kam came up behind her and grabbed his flipper. They kissed beneath the doorway, and then went on after their offspring.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Laura asked. "To the new children's zoo. I heard it's pretty safe for animals." The children ran around, playing on the equipment and talking to the other animals. Kowalski and Kam just walked around, holding hands. Then they heard Jack scream.

"Oh, oh!" Laura shouted. "Jack got a bee sting!" Kowalski came right over. "You might want some ice for that." A voice behind them said.

There was a sheep near the edge of the zoo, where the brick turned into wood and the mechanical became natural. The sheep was talking.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kam asked politely.

"My name is Jud. I've been here for a while, and maybe I could help you. I have some ice back here the zookeeper left." Jud left, and returned with a few ice cubes in his teeth.

"Thank you, Jud." Kowalski said. Jack was starting to calm down. "Tell you what, why don't I show you a safer route? There's a path back there, in the woods. I'll lead you through it, if you like. I find it might peaceful at times."

Kowalski felt like he was hiding something. Something wasn't right. But how could he explain to Kam why he had said no? So he said "Okay" and they followed the large whiteness into the woods. On the edge of the path was a broken sign, created in peeling paint. It read, "Pet Semetary" as if spelled by a grade school dropout.

The path was broken, with bottles and brambles covering many parts of it. They made it through, sitting on top of Jud. There was a clearing, and in the clearing were many stones. They were misshapen, like kids had dug dirt just to put a rock in its place.

"What are the rocks for, Jud?" Kowalski asked. But he thought he knew. The rocks couldn't be placed that sporadically and not have that reason for them.

"They're graves. Humans' pets are buried here. There's even a bull here, I think, somewhere." Laura looked around.

"Graves? You mean – for d-dd-d-dead people?" she asked. She bit her bottom beak, nervous. This was her first experience near death. No one in her family had died yet, so she had never been to a cemetery. Kam gave Kowalski a stern look. There was going to be trouble later.

"Yes, Laura. Just remember, it's a perfectly natural thing, and none of us are going anywhere." Kowalski assured her. She seemed a little off, though. She kept glancing at the sky, as if trying to ignore the fact that animals, sentient beings, were now covered by the earth and worms beneath her feet.

They stood around for awhile. Finally, Kam spoke up. "Jud, I think it's time we got back."

Jud nodded. His white mane fluffed around his neck. The penguin's family hopped back on his shoulders and they walked back down the path. Once the path was at least somewhat clear, they jumped off and walked along side him.

Jud started talking to Kowalski. "Hey, how about coming over to my place tonight? I got some drinks that need used up."

Harmless enough. Jud seemed like a nice fellow.

As they walked back into the sheep pen, a woman's voice called out. "Jud! Oh, Jud!"

"Coming, Norma!" Jud called back. "That's my wife." He explained to his new friends. "She's hearty as a horse, but it won't look like it when you meet her. She's been battling arthritis for a few years now. Come on, I'll introduce you to her."

They followed him into the pen. An old, gray sheep was kneeling on the hay-dirt floor. Her legs were swollen and knobby, and her hind legs looked like bones. She was kneeling because that's all it was she could do.

"Oh, hello there." Norma smiled, looking up. "Norma, I'd like you to meet some neighbors of ours. They're from –"Jud said before being cut off by the sheep.

"The zoo, yes. I may be old but I'm not stupid. Hello, how are you?" Norma asked Laura.

"I'm good, Mrs.…."

"Bakersfield. But you can call me Norma." She kept smiling. Kowalski said hello. "We really must be going, though. We have some business to take care of at our home."

"Well remember that offer I gave you, Kowalski. Feel free to come back anytime." Kowalski nodded. They waved goodbye, and left back to their habitat in the zoo.

The 'Business' they had to take care of was feeding the fishes. Plus he wanted to get Laura's mind off the Pet Semetary as soon as possible. The rest of the night went uneventful, until Kowalski found Kam comforting Laura back to sleep. Laura was crying. Eventually, she fell back asleep. Kowalski and Kam went outside.

As soon as he and Kam were alone, she erupted. "Why did you let him show her that site? Kowalski, she's going to be scarred for life!"

"I didn't know where it lead, honey. Besides, she knows all about the birth end of it. It's perfectly natural she should know about the other end of life."

"But death isn't natural! You as a scientist should know that, Kowalski!"

"Know what? That death isn't natural? Yes it is! And she has a right to know! She can't go her whole life not knowing! What happens when someone unexpectedly dies? Like you parents?"  
"Don't bring my parents into this."

"Fine. But she still should know." Kam huffed. Oh, no.

"Well, I'm sorry." she tried to sound sincere, but it just didn't work. The old "I'm sorry I was a bitch" routine was a bit tiresome after a while. Kowalski knew she was trying to get her way.

"Let's go to bed, Hun." Kowalski grabbed her flipper and they whisked off to the bed.

The evening beer at Jud's became a daily thing. Sometimes Kowalski would bring the beer, other times Jud had it out already. They stood on the brick wall enclosing the children's zoo.

"I'm sorry about showing your little girl that path."

"Nah, think nothing of it. She was bound to know sooner or later."

"It's just – there's something I have to show you, if there is a time. Say, did you name that goldfish yet?"

"Yeah – Laura named him Winston Churchill."

"That's a good name for a fish. Good name."

They sat, pondering what the dawn would bring. Eventually Kowalski would go back to his habitat, and all would be good again.

The next day, Kam announced she and the Kid's were going to visit his in-laws. they packed, and would be back the next day.

Half an hour after they left, Kowalski looked at Winston. Floating upside down.

Laura forgot to feed him. All kids do, after a while. Pets are like toys to them.

He grabbed a spade from his work bench, and a cup to store the gold fish in. He planned on burying it in the Pet Semetary with the rest of them.

As he passed Jud's, Jud watched him. "Hey! Kowalski!" Kowalski turned around.

"It's time I showed you that thing I wanted to show you."

**I wanted to end this chapter off on a cliffhanger, but not one too scary. Next chapter things get a bit creepier. Please review on my work so far! I mean it! You read it, you review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoo Semetary **

**I'm sorry this took so long to get up. Finals, you know. I realize this is taking away from working on my other story, but this one feels – better? I don't know. As soon as this one is over, I'm getting back to work on it. Any who, here's the next bit.**

**Chapter 3**

Kowalski looked at Jud. Was now the time? Was what he wanted that important that it should take away from the burying of a family pet – no matter how short it had been with them?

The answer was yes. He could see it in his eyes – the importance of the object he wished to show him. Jud began walking down the Pet Semetary. Unsure of what to do, Kowalski followed. They passed the grave site. "Aren't we stopping, you know… to bury church?"

"No." Jud replied. "We're stopping a bit further." It was quiet for a while. Then they came to a set of rocky steps. Unstable and precarious, Kowalski was sure Jud wouldn't be able to make it up. Kowalski started climbing when Jud said "Look."

Kowalski looked back down.

"I don't know why I'm showing you this. Maybe I have to. I don't think I do. It's like it has some power over me, and I make up reasons. You'll end up making reasons to show people. They'll seem like good reasons, like right now, but in the pit of your stomach you know they won't be."

"Show me what? Show who what?" Kowalski was confused. Jud breathed in.

"Just – come on." Jud followed up after Kowalski. Again, Kowalski was frightened the old sheep wouldn't make it, but he pulled through. The ground up top was hard, and muddy.

"Alright – start digging." Jud said. Jud dug with his forelegs and Kowalski with his spade. The ground was rocky, and proved to be tricky in digging a suitable "grave" for Winston. It took them about half an hour, but they made it. Kowalski laid the goldfish bag in the ground, and covered it back up with dirt. Jud was silent the way back to the Children's Zoo. that was when, right outside his pen, he stopped.

"Kowalski – when you see something tomorrow, say nothing to your family. Especially Kam or Laura."

Kowalski nodded. 'Wait – WHEN I see something tomorrow?' he thought. But he kept it to himself, and returned to his habitat for some shut-eye.

….

**The Next Day**

Kowalski woke up. He felt like he was jolted awake, but he knew better. It takes the average being about seven minutes to fully wake up. He pulled his body over the side of the bed, and headed over to the sink he had installed in the home. He took out a glass of water, and took a sip. The sip, as it sometimes does when one is thirsty, turned into a gulp. He looked over at the empty aquarium. He spat his water out at what he saw.

It wasn't empty.

Winston was swimming in the water. He stayed closer to the top of the fishbowl, but other than that he looked fine.

Kowalski was having second thoughts. What the hell had Jud shown him last night? Laura, awake, came over to see Winston. "Oh, hi daddy. Hi, Church." she got his fish food, and fed him. Church ate it all – every last nibble. Did Kowalski hear him – growl? He wasn't sure.

He got ready twice as fast. He needed to see Jud before he went over to train.

When he got over to Jud's, Jud seemed to be waiting for him.

"I know what you're going to say. What the hell, my goldfish is alive and back in its tank." Jud said.

Kowalski nodded. "So what did?"Jud sighed.

"These grounds have certain – power. Since the days of the Mohawk Indians, they have been revered as both Sacred and Dangerous. Whether the Indians did something to the ground to make it like that, or not I don't know. My guess is that the ground was that way naturally – and it shouldn't be messed with."

"So why did we?"

"I don't know – because it always seems like a good reason, but it never is. It never is."

Kowalski could understand a bit. The grounds were magical. Magic? The stuff didn't exist. But here was proof. Proof to his own eyes, and heart.

"Also, I wanted to teach your fussy daughter a lesson. to help her get over death so that when the fish finally does die, it will seem less." Kowalski looked at a clock.

"I have to go." he said, flipping back into the zoo. All day, he tried to ignore that pit in the back of his mind. The pit that told him something wrong was going to happen. Something very, very wrong.

**Remember, Review this chapter!**


	4. Bad Picnicing

**Zoo Semetary **

**Chapter four is up. This is the chapter where everything goes wrong. If nothing yet has given it an M rating, this chapter will. If it doesn't, I might lower the rating to T. We'll see. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter four**

Kowalski, tired from his previous encounter with the Semetary, was in no shape to do the morning calisthenics. Relieved until 12 o'clock, he rested on his bed. He didn't feel that tired. He stood up, and got a glass of water. he chugged, suddenly extremely thirsty.

He tried not to choke on the goldfish that was suddenly in his glass.

Coughing, he vomited Winston up into the aquarium. Where had the fish come from? He was positive he had drawn the water from the tap – and yet, he was having doubts. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. he watched Winston swim around. Kowalski looked over at the thermostat. It read (average body temp for penguin).

It felt much colder. He went back to sleep.

That afternoon, Kowalski was awake and refreshed. He and skipper were going over tactics if their base was ever to be located by Dr. Blowhole. Rico came down from the outside, down the ladder. "Hoouaagha dihuagra!" He exclaimed.

"Impossible." Kowalski stood in shock. What he had just heard should not be possible. the team went outside to look in their water.

Sure enough, there swam Winston Churchill. "Kowalski, what is that thing doing in our water?"

"I-I don't know, sir. Science has been failing me lately. I don't know anything!" he shouted, jumping hysterically into the water. "I think he needs some time off. He seems a little loopy." Private said.

"Good use of American slang, Private. And I agree with you. I'll give him tomorrow off." With that, they flipped back into the HQ.

**The next day, in the Petting zoo.**

Kam laid out the blanket. Jack twirled about in the grass, giggling. Laura laid down the Kites.

"This is the best idea I think you have ever had, honey." Kam complimented. Kowalski just nodded. "Thank you."

He looked over at Laura and Jack, playing and running in the cool green grass. If there was anything wrong with the scene in front of him, he failed to see it. Abandoning all science for the day, he delved into the deeper part of him that was more of a family man. he loved them deeply, and wanted to make their stay here as memorable as possible.

Little did he know, he would get his wish. The day was far from over, being 3 in the afternoon. Laura was unfolding and rearranging her kite. In seconds, It was up in the air. "Good job, honey!" he called out. He turned to Kam.

She peered at him.

"What?" he asked. "I don't appreciate what you did the other day."

"The Semetary? That again?" They had already had a previous encounter on this touchy subject. For some reason, Kam did not approve of honoring the Dead.

"What is so wrong about a cemetery? I think its nice. It is a way of honoring those who aren't around to be honored."

"Honor? This is about honor?" Damnit, was she trying to ruin the day? "She was going to have to see a cemetery eventually. Let's be glad it was on a peaceful walk and not while saying goodbye to one of our relatives."  
"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm some kind of -"she was interrupted by Laura's scream to bring Jack back. Kowalski whipped his head around. He saw Jack running off into the road. He immediately jumped into action. Sliding on his stomach, he screamed at Jack.

"Jack, Stop! Get back here!" For some reason, however, he took this as a game. This was all a game to him – get away from daddy. The hard noise of an engine caught his attention. Alice's Zoo kart was heading towards him.

He was going to make it. "JACK, STOP!" He screamed, in fear of a bloody murder. He grasped at his son's feathers, pulling one before the momentum carried him into the road. Kowalski stopped, and slid the other way as Alice's cart pulled his body along. His body, not him. He was no longer of this world.

He found a matchbox car, a bracelet. A bit of beak. All covered in blood. Tire tracks caked in it, and from what he saw of Alice's zoo cart, not just blood on the tires. He was sickened with grief. He slid back to his family to mourn.

the worst had just begun.

**R & R, PLZ! I realize that I seem like I'm begging for reviews. I'm not. I just want some feed back so I know if the story is good so far or not. So please, tell me what you think. And please be honest, it's the best policy. On that note, Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoo Semetary 5**

**THE FUNERAL**

**Anybody think this should be a T rating? Please tell me if you do! Here is the next chapter, a very emotional scene. It was hard to put together, mostly because I didn't have another cemetery to put Jack's body in. I hope this fits.**

…

…

…...

The wind blew.

Kowalski breathed in the air. It was a rainy day. The whole zoo was set up underneath a Marlene's cave, to keep them from getting wet. Even Julien (against all odds) was behaving. He and Skipper stopped fighting for the day, just to give Kowalski some breathing room.

Jack's casket was no more than a shoe box. It had a lid that came off the whole way, and on the side it advertised Adidas sports shoes. The darkness inside the box was a blessing to the zoo. They would peel away in horror if they saw the body – the way it was misshapen, seemingly curved like a tire. The way his eyes were open, because his eyelids were gone. The cloudiness of the pupils.

It took Kowalski everything he had not to break down crying.

He looked over the guest list, trying to get his mind off of his son.

Guest list. It was a funny thing. Everybody who comes writes their name, (or in this case, draw their faces) for a list of who was there and who wasn't, for memories purposes. Whoever came up with it had a good intention for Weddings and Parties, but putting it in a funeral was just too much.

Everybody in the zoo was here, including some who weren't from the zoo. Frankie, Max, Archie, Roger, momma duck and the Kids. Marlene dabbed her eyes with her fur, to keep from bawling. Kowalski looked over at the makeshift entrance. There were Kam's parents.

Kam's parents, Kenny and Korraline, did not like Kowalski. Kowalski didn't know why, but whenever he did something it was taken negatively in their eyes. He knew Kam did not appreciate it either, but she never said anything.

Maybe, just maybe, today would be the day to put their differences behind them. A chance to get over their rivalry, and start anew. He stretched out his flippers.

"I'm so glad you could make it" He said.

Kenny just stared at him, eyes full of anger and hate.

"You planned this. You killed your own son just so we could be here to take pity on you. Well, you won't get any pity from me."

Kowalski was astounded. "NO! He ran into the road!"

"Yeah? And where were you? Just sitting off, watching it happen?" Kowalski trembled. He would not hit, he would not hit…  
"You make me disgusted." Kowalski stared off into the distance. He didn't want to start a fight, not now, not here.

The anger kept boiling up with each harsh word Kenny said. Mocking him, humiliating him. He would not give in. Skipper made him stronger than that.

Then he was slapped.

Kowalski didn't know what came over him. The minute the coal black flipper hit his cheek he blew up. He aimed a knee-kick for Kenny's abdomen, but instead Kenny took his foot and flipped him backwards onto the casket. The casket fell, and opened slightly.

Kowalski gasped. Was that a bit of his son's flipper? Blackness, sticking out of the casket, seeming to arrive in a sharp point. He could very well be imagining things under the pressure. Then again, it looked too feathery and bloody to be real. He looked away, back into the eyes of his father in law.

"I hope your happy, Kowalski. Kam doesn't deserve you." Kenny walked away briskly, Korraline following behind him. They stood off at another corner of the room. Kam came over and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, Kam" Kowalski said. Kam just looked sympathetic at him. Kowalski mentally dusted off his pride. The viewing over, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski and Maurice carried the casket to the first tree outside the park. Marlene stayed behind with Private and Momma Duck's children.

There was a three foot hole in the ground, aptly fit for burying a shoe box. They gently lowered it in; solemnly and carefully not letting it hit the sides until it was three feet under. Kowalski looked at his Parents in law. Their gaze was cold, not coming off of the hole in the ground. He got an air of hatred from them.

Kam looked over at him. Maurice was done making his speech, and the funeral was over. "Come on, let's go home."

He looked over at Laura. She had made it through okay so far. She wasn't bawling, but she sniffed a bit.

"I'll miss him." she said.

"I know honey, we'll all miss him." Said Kam "But you know what? He's safe now."

"Your mother's right, Laura. He is safer where he is than us here." Laura sniffed again. "I know."

Kowalski gave her a reassuring hug, and they set off back to their habitat.

Kowalski's mind fluttered back to the Semetary, off in the woods. The sounds he had heard there, the things he saw. Was Winston really dead? He knew he was. Even if he wasn't, it was impossible for him to get back out of the ground and into his aquarium.

A plan started formulating in Kowalski's mind.

Jud watched the Kowalski family walk by from the funeral. Kowalski had that look on his face. He was going to try it. He had to stop him, somehow. He'd tell him what happened when people tried that. Tomorrow.

…..

Kowalski woke up. He walked over to Jack's bed. It had all been a nightmare, a most terrible nightmare. Jack would be there, he would always be there to take care of them in their old age. Time seemed to go by so fast. So soon, Jack was graduating into the Antarctic Aquatic Navy. He was so proud of him, with Laura by their side.

Jack getting married to a loving girl in his mid-twenties. Finding a path of his own, something he wanted to do with his life. Raise a family while at war.

Jack becoming an AAN Marshal.

Soon after, Commander.

General.

Kowalski, in his old age, watching Jack become the general of an entire fleet. He and Kam were "Put away" in a nursing home. They watched with pride as their son, now 47, put his new general's cap on. The stripes as well.

The cap, with its green and red-

And red.

Oh, god. The cap. Just under the cap, it was red everywhere. Black-red with blood. The blood started trickling down his face.

Kowalski woke up.

**The dream sequence was a fun one to do, but I feel as though I didn't put enough into the funeral. I think it came out good though. What do you think? Tell me! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alright. Kowalski's got a plan going. Will it carry out? Let's find out. Also in this chapter, the secret Kam had held back all these years.**

Kam looked over at the panting Kowalski. "Nightmare?" she asked.

Kowalski nodded. Kam bit her beak. "Can I tell you why I don't like affiliating myself around death?"

Kowalski stared at her. Now? Seriously? He supposed it might help, so he said

"Yes" Kam sat up.

"When I was a young girl, no more than six, my older sister got sick with meningitis. They didn't know how to treat it, so they gave her pills to ease the pain. We kept her in her room, locking her there when we had to go away. She looked horrible. Bent over, couldn't control her motor functions, not even her bladder. She acted horrible as well. She would piss the bed just for laughs, and laugh while we had to change it. She would skip her medicine, and spew in my face. By the time it was nearly over, she wasn't even a penguin anymore. She was a dirty secret.

My family's dirty secret.

One night, when they were gone, I was left to take care of her. They had an important matter to take care of, and I didn't know what it was. I still don't. But I don't care. Anyway, she started coughing. The coughing turned to choking. I didn't know what to do, so I just smacked her back. I could see some phlegm cough out, but then she fell over onto the bed. Blood poured out her mouth.

I ran out into the street. I remember that. I was screaming. Screaming 'she's dead, my sister's dead' but I might be wrong on that. I might have been laughing. It comes occasionally in nightmares. My own, cold laughter."

"And if you were, I salute you for it."

Kam looked at him in disgust.

"I'm not making fun of you. It takes a lot to take care of an emotionally unstable person. The fact that you made it through without losing your sanity is worthy of a salute."

"Well, yeah…"

"Plus, the stress factor was probably very high, seeing as your parents… your parents!

My God, Kam! You should not have been alone during her death."

"They didn't know, it was a very important outing they had to go to."

"So they could have called someone, a relative, anybody. They left you alone to take care of a dying person when you were six, possibly younger. That is bad parenting."

Kam held no argument. She knew her parents were bad, but she loved them just the same. It was just the kind of penguin she was.

"I think you should go to them."

Kam was confused by this. Why should they go to them if they had such a hard time getting along?

"So we can patch up our rivalries. I'd go with you, but I have training with Skipper and such. This needs to be resolved, and I'd do anything to have it stop. So I want you's to go to your parents."

What Kowalski was saying made sense. She nodded. "Okay. Tomorrow, we'll pack. We should be leaving by that night." She kissed his cheek, and they fell back into the sheets.

The Next Day

Kowalski kissed Laura's cheek. "Be good for daddy." he said.

They were at the Grand Central Station. "Look, there they are." Kam pointed to Kenny and Korraline.

Kenny went up to Kowalski and shook his flipper.

"Look, I am sorry for what I did at the- the other day. I was a jerk, and there was no excuse for it."

Kowalski held up his flippers. "No harm done." he smiled. "Now go, have a good time."

"Will you be okay?" Kam asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kowalski assured her. And with that, they left on the subway. He watched until it was out of sight. Then he headed back home.

He was walking past the petting zoo, when a whisper stopped him.

"Kowalski" Jud said "Kowalski, I have to tell you something." Kowalski followed Jud down into the middle of the path.

"I know what you're going to try and do. I'm telling you, it's not safe. There was a friend of mine who tried the same thing. He thought he knew what he was doing."

Kowalski pretended to listen. "His son, Zacheaus, died in a war, somewhere overseas. Bomb attack or something. Anyway, they sent his body back under a public funeral.

Days later, rumor arose that people had seen Zach around town, and he had turned mean.

I saw him once or twice. On the third time, it was the last. It was me, Zach, my friend, his wife, and my brother." Kowalski couldn't see where he was going with this. The man used the Semetary to bring his son back to life, evidently. But what was this about turning mean? He let Jud continue.

"We approached Zach with caution. He seemed normal at first, but after awhile he spat. And swore. He knew things, dirty secrets about the others. He said that my mother went down to the whorehouse on weekends and fucked her tits off. He called my brother a dirty player, and me a whore son. He made fun of my magazines, calling them sins to my father's name.

The magazines were nothing more than Cars and Automobiles. But there was truth in everything he spat out. Eventually, my friend's house burned down, with him and Zach in it. The firemen were puzzled when they pulled out a coughing Zach. Both died."

Kowalski's eyes went wide. All this, from burying a person? But he was smarter than that. He would do better.

Jud hoped Kowalski got his desperation. It was a dangerous thing, and should not be tampered with. He just hoped he got it.

"Do not bury your son there."

Kowalski wasn't listening. He was busy going through the supplies he was going to need.

**I apologize for the heavy language in this chapter. I didn't know how else to come across the desperation in so short a time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hey, sorry this took so long to get up. I had some computer problems. Read and Review!**

Kam had her head up the whole time on the trip. She had a growing unease about this whole situation. There was something Kowalski wasn't telling them. Dangerous? She didn't know if it went that far, but yes, possibly. Laura was fast asleep on the sub seat beside her. They were halfway to the Bronx zoo.

Suddenly, Laura started crying.

"Wake up, honey, it's just a nightmare." Kam shook her daughter awake. "What is it, honey?" she asked. Laura told her what the dream was of.

Kam took her cell phone and called Kowalski.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at the zoo, Kowalski was busy getting digging supplies from the zoo's HQ. He went over his list.

"Spade, check. Rope, check. Bag, check." He was good to go. Without anyway seeing him, he slipped to the zoo walls. It was night, and he didn't want to wake the others by using the secret exit. The zoo had installed video cameras over the entrance/exit ways, so he couldn't go out either of his normal routes. He flung his bag of stuff over, landing into the bushes.

He tried climbing the wall, but it was too slippery. He moaned in frustration. Then he spotted the tree. It had two branches, forked over to outside the zoo walls. He climbed the tree and clinged to the Branch. Slowly, he made it across. He let go of the branch, and dropped ten feet to the ground.

"OOF." He moaned as he hit dirt. He picked up his bag, dusted himself off and walked towards the tree he had buried his son in.

His spade hit earth, and he dug.

Meanwhile, at Jud's.

Jud could see Kowalski. He knew Kowalski wasn't out for a midnight stroll. Kowalski planned to revive his son. He'd wait for Kowalski to walk back this way, and then warn him. Just waiting there.

He fell asleep.

Kowalski lifted his son's makeshift casket out of the earth. It was heavy. He put the casket in the bag, and walked over to the Semetary. He walked further, along the trail Jud had shown him. He was almost there when he got a phone call.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Kowalski, it's Kam. We're coming back."  
"what? Why?"

"I don't know, but this just doesn't feel right. Everyone agrees with me."

"Well, I don't. Stay there, I'll come and get you in the morning."

"Laura had a nightmare." She scolded.

"Really? Well, that's to be expected, seeing as her brother just died."

"She dreamed you were dead." The air around him seemed to go colder with each breath. His chest slowing down.

"Well, I'm obviously not dead. Go and get some rest." And with that, they said good bye and hung up. Kowalski set both the bag and the phone down, and dug again. It was harder this time around, seeing as most of the dirt was rock. It took him most of the night, but he managed to get a hole large enough to fit the casket in the whole, and patted the earth back on top. Tired, he walked back into the zoo, completely ignoring the cameras. He was dead tired when he fell into his bunk.

**Soooo? How was the Chapter? Please let me know! REVIEW!**


	8. Bloody Finale

Zoo Semetary Chapter 8

**Last Chapter, sorry it took so long. Note, the views of the characters and storyline do not necessarily meet the views of the author. In fact, not at all. Enjoy the end, and review.**

**JUD**

Jud awoke to a loud clanging in his pen. Who could it be? Kowalski? It sounded like metal on brick – the screeching that gritted teeth in pain. Jud stood up, wondering what Kowalski wanted. He had just buried his son – he knew that, he had missed him. Mentally, he cursed himself. He looked over to Norma. Her legs were out at an awkward angle, but she slept peacefully. He watched her for a few seconds, and realized her chest wasn't rising.

He cried.

No sobs, but a long stream of salt water erupted from his eyes. They blurred his vision. The darkness didn't help either. He did hear something enter his den, though.

"W – Who's there?" He stuttered.

Something – someone. Someone small. A bird? He cleared his eyes with startling revelation.

"Jack." he whispered. In his hands was a muddy spade, held precariously in his flippers. Jud didn't have anything to ward this hell-spun creature off with. He ran around the pen, Jack following after him. It went quiet, and everything was still. He let his breathing slow down.

He walked a little further. Jack jumped on his back from the brick fence, driving the spade into his back.

"Oh, God." he muttered.

**KAM**

Kam was at the gate of the zoo. She heard the leaves in the air, the smell of blood burning her nostrils. Something was definitely off. She saw someone enter Jud's habitat. Who could be there at this hour? She waddled over into the pen.

It was Zelda. She was sitting on top of a bloody sheep, laughing. It was horrible, it didn't even sound like her. Wait – it wasn't her. It was Jack. Either way, it scared her. Both were supposed to be dead. Jack saw her, and stood up. He walked more awkwardly than the way Jack had before death. It was long, and slow. Like a zombie without the need for flesh.

She didn't have time to run. her scream split the night air.

**KOWALSKI**

Kowalski tossed in his bunk. He heard a strange screaming. Was something wrong? Nothing was wrong, no. Jack would be back tomorrow morning, and they would all be thrilled at his revival. Maybe they could rename Jack Lazarus, he chuckled. He had no true intention of doing so, though. It was only a few minutes to dawn. Might as well get started on the day.

He was so excited. He grabbed his rope, just in case he needed it. He had left his spade at the site. Jud didn't greet him as he walked up the path.

It seemed to take longer to get to the grave. When he did, though, he dropped the rope. The spade was missing, and where he had buried Jack was replaced with a hole in the ground. "Shit." he said, running back to Jud's. He saw Kam and Jud, and knew instantly what had happened. He had been too late to bury him, and created a monster.

Jack was in the corner, sitting in the dark. Maybe he could teach him to behave.

"Jack. Jack, come here, it's your father." he coaxed. A long, guttural moan escaped the tiny penguin's beak. Jack stood up, Bloody spade in his hands.

"You are a mad man. Mad man mad man mad man mad man bad dad. Dad is bad. Dad bad bad dad bad dad." he repeated over and over.

It was scaring Kowalski. He had to do something. Jack came up to him with the spade poised, ready to strike. Kowalski knocked it out of his hands, and drove it back into his son's lungs. Air escaped with a whoosh. It was over.

He looked over to Kam. Maybe if he was quicker this time. Maybe then, he could truly win. He heaved her body over his shoulder. He looked up to the wall to see Rico staring at him.

"Rico. I really need your help right now." Rico, not knowing any different, nodded, and jumped down to help him. Together they carried the body to the Semetary.

"Now, Rico, no matter what you see or hear, it's all in your head. Everything here is in your head."

Rico nodded, but he was still getting spooked. Lights danced in the trees, not holding on to any lantern or flashlight. They reached the site. They buried Kam, and patted the dirt back over. Rico was so scared, though, and he ran back to his habitat.

THE NEXT DAY

Kowalski was running around the zoo during his training session. He had left Private behind, and Rico was sick in bed. He started walking. Suddenly, a flipper rested on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kam's body connected to the flipper.

"Kowalski." It said.


End file.
